transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Infinite Combat
Transformers: Infinite Combat, or IC for short, is series of short "episodes" (scripts) taken place seven years after Transformers: Cybertron. After the Autobots return to Cybertron, from exploring, The Fallen revives Megatron, and creates a few old, and new, allies.'' After Megatron convinces Elite Guard member, aerial strategist (and apparent former Decepticon platoon leader) Divebomb, and former Decepticon footsoldier current General Whirl plus most of his small army, that the Decepticons can rise again, the two open the gates to Iacon capital of the Autobots. However, the Autobots (sort of) were prepared for this, after a tip off from former Decepticon Thundercracker. However, most of the Autobots dismissed this, including the old elder, Optimus Prime. The ambush was catastrophic leading to the deaths of Scourge, Snarl, Ransack, Metroplex, Brakedown, Mudflap, Evac, and many miscellaneous 'bots. Toware end of the battle Optimus is stabbed a fatal blow by Megatron. After (supposedly) killing"the last Prime" Megatron retreats, thinking the Autobots were defeated. However, Optimus, on his deathbed names his successor: Hot Shot. Now with old, resurected, friends in new bodies (Sideswipe, Bluferno (Blurr+ Inferno's sparks in one body), and Wheeljack) his current comrades upgraded (Red Alert, Landmine, and Jetfire) a former Decepticon, now Energon-powered do-gooder (Thundercracker) and two new super powered Autobots (Zapmaster, and Depthcharge) Hot Shot Prime must learn how to become a hero. The episodes are below '''Episode 1: When Primes Fall...' Scene 1 Iacon (Swordsmen in the Sky) Iacon is being blown to pieces. Decepticon Banners flitt in the ground as Autobots and Decepticons die. Starscream is ready to slowly end another Autobot's life. Starscream: Die, Autobot fool! Starscream prepares to put his sword in, when suddenly, Thundercracker blocks the attack with his own weapon, a scimitar. Thundercracker: (to the Autobot) Run while you still can. Quickly the Autobot flees to find Optimus Prime. Thundercracker, turns his attention back to Starscream. The two engage in a sword duel, off the ground anled into the sky. The two fight predicted each other's every move. After a while the duel became dull with both of them knowing they were evenly matched. Starscream, realizing this was a waste of time, shot two blasts out of his shoulder cannons, hurling Thundercracker into the ground. '' Starscream: Thundercracker, Why do you side by the weak?! ''Thundercracker stands up and flies out of the crater his body made, upon impact. He then takes out his signature long cannon. Starscream realizing Thundercracker means business stops mocking him. Thundercracker: Because... "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Thundercracker fires multiple shots from his cannon. Starscream dodges them all. Starscream: Hah!!! (imitating Thundercracker) "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Pathetic. Starscream smashes Thundercracker into the ground. Starscream: You are weak. My old friend you seem to realize that in the long run the good guys don't win. Starscream raises his arms. Starscream: Look at me! I live, I'm online, I'm healed. At one point, I had special powers! How many times have you been revived, years after your death? Simply put when you are with evil, you have many times to win, even if you die. Starscream transforms into his jet form and flies away, leaving Thundercracker to die. Scene 2: The Iacon Streets (End of the Road) Megatron kills another Autobot with his Demolition. Optimus Prime arrives, axe in hand. He and Megatron clash weapons. Optimus Prime: Megatron die. Category:Fan Fiction